


Horsemen As Parents

by NadyaVamp



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadyaVamp/pseuds/NadyaVamp
Summary: We know that the Horsemen are very protective when it comes to each other even if that isn't always explicit among them, but how would they act if one of their own blood, their child, were put in danger?
Kudos: 14





	1. War

The only thing that was filling the Red Rider's mind was rage. Someone has just taken the most important thing of his life and that was unforgivable. His scowl was something usual, his all-time face, but at that moment, you would like to step aside from his path.

Good thing though is that, as his son, there wouldn't be a single place in Creation where War wouldn't be able to track down his boy, and thinking about how scared and afraid he might have been this whole time just build up on his nerves. He would make sure everyone would notice him as he gets to the place where they were hiding the five-yar-old little white-haired boy, and he would sure as hell blast everything up in the air.

Just by watching the Rider walking slowly to the small building he tracked down made everyone tremble. Oh, well, his actions were very well-known from all those years as the Rider of the Red Horse, and everyone knew that, once you've angered him, you would, one way or another, ending up facing the horrendous faces engraving his huge sword. So how stupid you'd have to be to take away one of the few people he loved? And worse, the one that can't even defend himself.

As he made his way, silent, he didn't even bother if the ones in front of him were backing off, taunting him or just paralyzed in fear; he killed all of them. Chaoseater was only feeding more and more with the bloodshed happening there, War's fury going higher and higher. His heart was aching, he was afraid they had done something to his little boy, but the rage was able to mask it all away.

The ones inside the building had zero time to escape once War just blew the entrance away. The dust and the screeching sound stunned them as only the bright blue eyes of the Rider could be seen midst all the dust. They charged against him, growling and screaming he wouldn't be able to get the boy back, but they were all words to the wind. As quick as they came, War killed them, taking, then, a closer look around the room.

His hand turned into fist and an angry grin showed up his sharp canines. Thy were all involved in contraband and slavery and planned on selling the poor little boy to Creator knows who for a good amount of gold. Apparently, his sweet and beautiful appearance did get attention through all of creation, but Not even if Hell's fire turned cold he would allow that to happen to his son.

Sheathing his sword on his back, he concentrated his hearing to try and get any sound at all, but the only thing he could hear was his racing heart, thoughts and breathing. Creator, he couldn't fail his baby like that. He already failed by letting them capture him, if his son was already sold and gone, he... He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

As quick as he could, all the rooms inside were checked, blasted and torn away doors, and dissatisfaction growls as he found them empty. But soon enough a low whimper reached his ears and his eyes brightened. Could that be him? Blasting one last door, he saw the little person curled into a ball in the corner of the room, a chain tied to his tiny foot and how that ached in War. But the sight of his son just made the anger fade away as he kneeled beside him, tearing the shackle with his hand, picking up the small figure in his arms.

"Daddy...?" The small bright blue eyes opened, looking directly to War's.

"I am here, son..." he held him tight to his chest as the boy was still whimpering "It is over... Daddy found you. You're safe now."

"I'm scared, daddy..."

"Don't be... I'll never let them get you again... Never..."


	2. Death

Please, don't ever get in the way of Death's life in a bad way. Seriously. The guy literally went through heaven and hell just to save his brother and even sacrifice himself for that to happen, what would you think would happen by the moment he stepped inside his home and noticed his daughter wasn't there?

Much more of a strategist and stealth player, that wasn't near enough to hide the worst side of the Grim Reaper's fury. He thought that he had made it clear before that no one, absolutely no one messes with someone he loves, but apparently, they were still in need of a big lesson.

His little girl wasn't so little anymore and, through her sixteen years of life, she showed herself to have every bit of power she could have inherited from her father, and her levels of raw power were higher than he could have expected. She was his daughter, she would make up for that "title", but she ended up drawing attention to herself.

Young and naïve, she became the perfect target. Death had already noticed some time before how they would get "random" encounters with both angel and demon, just "strolling" around. He wasn't a fool and they were wrong to take him as one. Especially when it came to rescuing his baby.

It was known that by just hearing his name, some would tremble. Hearing that he was about to get after them, made some ran away like cowards, but hearing that he knew his daughter was missing and that he knew exactly where to look for... Well, we could say that even red demons turned pale. No one once seen as his enemy would ever escape his scythe, but what could they do? They had to keep going with the plan.

Stealth just as he is, the ones in his way died having the Pale Rider's image forever in their minds, probably carrying it to their reincarnation. Some tried to surrender, hoping he would be merciful and let them go, but no one gets mercy from the Reaper. Even less if you were holding his daughter as prisoner.

Upon hearing of his arrival, the culprits moved the girl from where she was held captive to another secret outpost and as he got there, it was a bit late. He looked around the room to see two shackles attached to the wall, now open and empty, a bit of blood spat in the floor. He ensured himself that the deaths of those who were doing that to her would not be pleasant. Getting closer to the shackles, he was able to get her still fresh scent that was unique and, by touching them, still warm, he knew they couldn't have left too long ago and left the place as quick as he got in.

And, he would always be right, as he found the tracks of at least a squad escorting her, he knew he was heading the correct direction, even when the tracks faded, but this very precarious illusion covering the entrance of an underground cavern just hinted that it was there his daughter was. Her screams made him even surer, and he stormed off inside.

Her new shackles had her hanging from the ceiling and there was this strange tool in the hands of a Fallen angel, that was inserting it inside her and inflicting great amount of pain as he could see her biting her lip hard to avoid screaming, opening a big wound and making it drip blood.

They were draining her power.

Whoever was killed by the Reaper had this rather hard time finding their way to the Well, making extra time in the Kingdom of the Dead with extra suffering – courtesy from the Lord of Bones –, so those guys really regretted messing with him. It didn't take him too long to put those bastards down.

"Dad..." She tried to speak when he finished, but was rather weak to keep her mouth open to talk. That torture had been going for a while. As Death cut through the chains to get her down, a relieved, but sad sigh left her mouth "I'm sorry I disappointed you, daddy..."

"Why would you think I'm disappointed, little one?" He shattered the shackles to release her wrists.

"I let them get me..."

"That is not a reason to be disappointed at" He held her tight, just like he would do when she was a baby. "Why don't you close your eyes for now? You need to keep some strength for yourself" he picked up the strange, and now glowing, tool from the floor "It will be all over once we get home and you will feel better then."

She smiled "Thank you, dad..." and she drifted off to sleep.

A smile underneath the mask couldn't be avoided. Ah, how soft hearted he had become with that little girl he loved so much...


	3. Fury

There was nothing worse than hearing her son was once again getting himself into trouble. Snorting and mentally cursing him, Fury was making her way to get her son's ass out of whatever was he had gotten himself into, seeing his playful face, once more, behind some bars.

"Hy, mom" He waved, cheerfully, as if nothing had happened.

Oh, how she wanted to just leave him there this time...

One of the things she hated the most was being lectured. She would "accept" that from Death only just because he was her older brother, and not even him sometimes, so being lectured about her son's misbehaviour only made her want to choke him to death. And she was about to do it anytime soon.

As they walked away, she stopped him suddenly, a strong grip on the boy's arm.

"Mom! This hurts!"

"It is meant to! What were you thinking? Getting caught again? Can you give me one, just one day off of your troublemaking? Can my son be the one to actually obey rules and laws above all?"

"Hey, mom... Don't say it like that... I..."

"What were you doing this time? You were able to piss off a lot of people, for nine hells! Care to explain?" He just lowered his head "Just being the rebel kid, as usual..." She inhaled deeply, rubbing her eyes "Listen, I won't be able to get you out anymore if this escalates, son. You know..."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud and sudden explosion that raised dust around them, as well as everything else, and the sound disabled their senses for some seconds. She could sense someone was coming in her direction to attack her, but her whip is always handy, and did well the job of tearing down the unknown enemy that charged against her. Strangely, no other attacks came.

When the dust settled, there was a bunch of people around, passers-by minding their own business when they heard the explosion and came to see what had happened. Fury brushed off the dust from herself, rehearsing in her own mind that she would end up killing her boy if those sudden attacks didn't stop, and after she was mid-sentence telling this to him, she noticed she was alone. For a while she just thought he was mocking her and that definitely didn't enlighten the mood, but she realised then that he wasn't there. And nowhere else to be seen.

She saw that as an odd thing. Even though being rough with him due his actions, he would never leave her and go alone. Those two were worse than bubble gum stuck to your hair and the only moments they would be separated was when he was getting himself in trouble. Fury had this unmeasurable love for her grown up baby boy despite all the trouble and he loved his mother above all, would never just leave and let her go back home alone.

Fury smelled the air. There wasn't just her son's scent and his little pouch with his flask with some drink still in it – bad influence coming from Strife, she knew – was dropped in the floor. He never, ever lets go of his flask and is very jealous of it with anyone else and her senses hinted her that her son was taken.

Analysing more the place – not that there was too much to analyse anyway – she found tracks and scents and it didn't take much long to come to a conclusion. A whole group of kidnappers just popped out of nowhere and took her son. She took a deep breath, and her dissatisfaction towards her son was replaced by anger towards those who dared lay a hand on him.

Luckily for him, Fury by that moment has had her enough share of getting him out of certain... situations, and of course, the numerous missions she had in the past would be of great help, and she knew exactly where to go. Those shady places weren't hard to find, once when you find one, you end up in a chain effect, finding the others just by making some people talk. And for her, well, it was not something hard to do.

When she got herself outside of a rather pretty house, she knew she was somewhere close to her son once she was stopped before entering the building. Two tall and bad looking figures were standing by the door, blocking the way inside.

"Really?" She rolled her eyes, her whip unfolding as she grabbed it.

Her son, where he was chained to, could just hear blasts, screams and, eventually, the door to the room he was in blowing up in flames, and at last he saw Fury walking in, fiery hair fading to the normal purple colour, as she just stood there, arms crossed.

"Care to explain?"

Of course she was about to free her son and was eager to do so, but he was safe now and she would use the fact he was in chains to make him explain everything.

"Perhaps I did really piss off a lot of people this time..." He looked at her, the look on his face telling her he was sorry about the situation. "I... Couldn't imagine they would try to kidnap me to settle things up."

"And, as we are at it, have you learned anything from this?" He just nodded as she walked closer, arms still crossed "Will you stop being so stubborn and rebellious?" There was some tiredness on her voice, not for the fight, but for that being the tenth time she was having this conversation with him "What... what is wrong? Is it me? Am I doing something you don't like? Am I being a bad mom? Am I not giving you much attention so you do this to make me get to you?"

"No! Of course not, mom! You... you're a perfect mom to me..." He looked down, knowing his mother was disappointed.

Fury sighed and decided to finish the conversation at home when noticed he wouldn't speak much more, walking closer to her son to free him from the shackles. He saw himself free of the chains just to be trapped in that too tight hug he loved so much. "Are you hurt?"

"No, thanks to you" and he accepted her hand to stand up, feeling a not so gentle punch in his chest right next "Heey!"

"I promise you if you make me worry like this again, I will beat your ass up." Her angry scowl made him laugh a little.


	4. Strife

Strife is the one to be considered a pretty relaxed dad. He often goes in mission with his daughter, but knows she will handle everything just fine if she goes on her own. Since she was little, she showed she was a little independent girl and so Strife, as a proud daddy, raised her just like that. He didn't need to do much if she would get herself in trouble, she would only get home and tell him what happened, he would ponder the situation and say whether she was right or wrong, but, in most cases, they just had a laugh about what happened.

He loved his little feisty girl and could only regret that she had grown up so fast. He loved chasing her around inside the house when she was little, finding her inside anything she could fit in, or hanging from a tree branch outside in the garden, screaming so he could get her down because she was afraid of heights and couldn't do it on her own. He also loved when he would go outside following the noises to find her playing with Mayhem, as the horse refused to let her mount on him over and over and she would angrily turn to him, asking for his help. The horse whinnied every time his master put his little girl on the saddle and kicked the floor with his hooves to show his discontentment

But that went away pretty fast as the girl grew up and she and the horse became practically best friends to each other, what would render some moments of jealousy coming from the horse's original master, but he one day surrendered to that partnership and let his daughter mount the steed.

So, seeing it coming back home without her made him raise his eyebrow.

He was always positive that she could complete her missions without aid since the one they went to together and she did everything by herself having no trouble at all – and of course, having a big daddy all proud of his daughter – so after making sure she knew how to handle herself in different ways, he agreed that she could go alone and was always successful. Since that day.

The sight of his steed coming back alone made him jump from where he was, reaching for a troubled horse and trying to calm him down. He knew that the way the horse was acting was unusual and, staring at those bright blue eyes, Strife knew that Mayhem was there to warn him. Strife's face turned into an angry expression as he calmed down the horse.

"Take me to her"

He didn't need to say much more after he mounted the horse and it galloped his way to where he had last seen his master's daughter.

The White Rider's hand on the reigns were tighter as the minutes passed by. The one who dared touch a single strand of her beautiful black hair would regret doing so for the last seconds of his miserable life.

The horse loudly neighed as he stopped where the last battle took place. Strife unmounted as quickly as his own bullets to take a closer look at everything that was dropped in the floor. Blood, bodies, swords, maces, bullet capsules and her own guns, after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It was one of the various things he was so proud of.

Placing his daughter's guns in the saddlebags, he mounted once more and steered the horse as he followed the tracks that could lead him to her. He knew she was alright: her big mouth and personality would get her some bruises, sure, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of later with some cuddles and hot drinks, after they shot their way out of wherever she was.

He picked up wheel tracks at a certain point, figuring that she had been taken inside a carriage and couldn't be too far away. He knew those plains very well and also knew that only one place was at the end of those tracks, making it too easy to find.

It was a big house with no other floors except for the main one and everything seemed to be quite calm, so he could hear the sassy voice he knew too well tormenting those who dared take her as a captive. She knew how to make someone get angry and that made a smirk appear on the corner of his mouth. But there wasn't much time to waste even though he would love to keep listening to everything she still had to say. Poor ears of those near her.

With a loud explosion, he blasted away the walls to get inside, quickly shooting the two guards that were there with no problem. When the dust settled down, he saw his daughter in the opposite corner, loads of chains and shackles holding her down and Strife let a laugh escape "Gave them quite the trouble, huh?"

"Can't even imagine" She tried to blow a lock of hair off her face "Did you have to make me get all dusty?"

"It adds for the effects" He approached her to break off the chains holding her down. She bit down her lip when her arm was released, feeling the pain of the broken bone, trying not to show too much so Strife wouldn't notice it, without success "Want to go home? We can heal that"

"No way! I want to kill these bastards! I still have one healthy arm and you know I don't need two guns to make a mess" She stood up.

"Well, I imagined you would say that" He walked outside from the hole he had previously made in the wall, reaching for the saddlebag and taking one of her guns "Thought you might want this back."

The smile on her face for having her weapon back made a doting Strife smile as well. He handed her the gun and held her close for a while. They stared at each other's yellow eyes and she smiled "Let's kick some asses"


End file.
